Victuri one shots
by icandyi
Summary: just gay one shots
1. no feelings

8:00pm

The same time as usual. He always picked the same time. Viktor Nikiforov, the world famous, 5 gold medalist. The Russian skater, the man with silver hair and bright blue eyes. The man who was in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki with his breath taking eyes, dark brown hair and lashes that caressed his soft skin.

Yuuri, the escort that had stolen Viktor's heart.

The chiming of the bell, made Yuuri's heart skip a beat, he found himself wiping the palms of his hands down on his pants for the millionth time. He took a deep breath as the heavy sounds of foot steps entered the air, above the hum of other people, the clinking of glasses and the faint voices of the reporters on the television, above the bartender.

He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath, until the foot steps ended, right next to him and the familiar warmth, joined his side.

He briefly caught the same scent, musky and warm, sweet yet spicy, and all over..Was Viktor.

"...Did you not order a drink for yourself? Yuuri"

Yuuri felt heat return to his cheeks as Viktor's Russian accent hit his ears, his heart thudded faster and briefly, he wondered if the male could hear it? He sure hoped he couldn't.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri broke from his thoughts, the lights came back to his eyes as he turned, finding the Russian close to his face. "Ah-- sorry Viktor...I must have been lost in thought"he said as he brushed his hand through his own hair and subtlety he pulled away from the other man. His eyes darted to the menu but maybe if he had kept his eyes on Viktor for a few moments longer...He would have seen the frown

that came to the Russian skaters lips when the Japanese male pulled away.

"I wasn't really thirsty or --"

"You're not hungry..?" Viktor asked, pressing one hand to the bar as he leaned forwards and tilted his head, silver bangs falling to the side, blue eyes shining.

Yuuri stared at this Russian man, this beautiful Russian man, he always wondered what he saw in him? He didn't look at him the way other clients looked at him. Something about those twinkles in Viktor's eyes, looked genuine.

"Not really, is this supposed to be a dinner date before--?" Yuuri asked as he shifted around in the stool, the clothing he wore underneath, only for Viktor. Viktor did seem to have a thing for lace, black lace, specifically.

"No."

The bluntness of Viktor's words made Yuuri's heart ache, he had just been joking but... Viktor did confused him. But, Viktor always did surprise him.

"Not exclusively at least, and besides...", Viktor continued as he gently slid one of his hands onto Yuuris thigh, his fingers caressed the plump skin, giving a gentle squeeze before dwelling closer in-between his legs.

Yuuri tensed up, his breaths a little heavier, a soft gasp escaped from his lips. "Besides...?"he asked the other male softly, he tried to pretend that his body was not already reacting like some horny teen's body, he did loath when Viktor did this in public, though he had gotten better at acting out side of himself.

Viktor knew escort Yuuri but not, the real Yuuri Katsuki, the one who once dreamed of becoming a national world skater, to meet his idol. Viktor Nikiforov.

Not once did he think he'd get his dream of meeting Viktor, at least not this way.

It was much more than he ever thought he would get and still, Viktor wouldn't know that Yuuri knew about him, and as far as Yuuri was concerned, he'd never tell him, it wasn't like they were in a relationship. It was just work. Right? No feelings.

No feelings.

"Your thighs, have gotten plumper than the last time we met Yuuri" Viktor's rich voice filtered through Yuuris thoughts and the pink flush on his face darkened a shade, a chill rushed up his spine from the warm breath, ghosting across his ear and Viktor's long fingers spreading Yuuri's legs further apart.

"V-viktor wait, we.."he mumbled, eyes darting up and scanning their surroundings, soft pants leaving him and though he was a bit panicked at the thought of them being seen like this, it still excited him.

But he thought, wouldn't Viktor be scared to be seen with him? What if they were spotted and rumors were spread? Wouldn't he taint Viktor's image? Furthermore, did the world know that Viktor liked men? And if so, what would they think of Viktor seeing nothing but a common whore...?

"No one's looking, Yuuri, I haven't touched you for so long, didn't you miss me? It's been a few months" Viktor cooed into the shorter males ear, his fingers traveling to caress the underside of Yuuris member, traveling further between his legs to tease him. He always did love Yuuris reactions.

When Viktor touched Yuuri, it was like he was touching him for the first time, Everytime and it made Viktor more than excited.

Viktor was convinced that he could certainly get off just from teasing Yuuri with his fingers, the faces, that the, Japanese male made, were too much.

It had been so long, Viktor had left for competition but had bought his ticket back to Japan right away. Of course he would not, out right admit that he came all this way just to have a few nights with the younger Japanese man, but he wouldn't deny it, either.

Viktor's fingers caressed the most sweet spot of the Japanese male, causing an alluring gasp to escape those lips of his, Viktor studied him as he did. He wondered if Yuuri was aware of how seductive and vulnerable he looked right now? Was he tempting him on purpose? Of course, with Yuuri's line of work, he shouldn't be surprised. But, Yuuri always did surprise him.

"V-viktor...Not right here, not.." Yuuri stumbled over his words, he was glad that he had chosen his contacts for today, his glasses would be extremely fogged up, it had been a long time, maybe that's why his body was acting like some virgin teenage boy.

After all, Yuuri had, had another client just days before. But, when Viktor even looked at him, it was like he was looking at him for the first time, and it sent a flare of heat up into the boys chest.

"All these negative words, Yuuri, I don't like them, from now on the only thing you're allowed to say is yes, and viktor" Viktor muttered heatedly into the Japanese male's ear, attempting to seduce the seductress.

If only Viktor knew that he has seduced the Japanese male as much as Yuuri had seduced the Russian man.

And like that Viktor had pulled away from the flustered escort, always leaving him on the edge of his seat. Quite literally.

Viktor placed his hands down on the bar and stood up, towering over the other male. "Well then, time to go, Yuuri" he said with a some kind of authority in his voice, one that sent chills down Yuuri's body.

Viktor had a friendly look, his heart shaped smile widened, and the glint in his eyes darkened, when he felt Yuuri take his hand. And say.

"Yes, Viktor"


	2. part two: no feelings

What would a famous ice skater see in in a Japanese escort?

Well if you asked Viktor, he'd say, love.

"Yes, Viktor"

If only Yuuri knew what those mere words from his mouth had done to Viktor, it took all of his self control to not grab the alluring Japanese man and drag him to the nearest flat surface.

Viktor didn't hesitate to take Yuuri's hand into his own, curling their fingers together, fitting together like a puzzle made by the best.

Yuuri's cheeks flared up whenever Viktor did something like this, as they left the warmth of the bar, Yuuri reached and pulled the scarf he wore higher up, covering up half of his face. He could feel the impatient tempo in the air from their foot steps and how tight, yet gentle Viktor held to Yuuri's hand.

The rush of crowds went by, and Yuuri went after Viktor's long strides. His breaths fell behind him, shone in the cold and condensation.

"Viktor.."

"I don't want to take you to some cheap motel..",Viktor kept his eyes forwards, he was convinced that if he saw Yuuri's flushed face right now, he would be able to stop himself from dragging him into an alleyway and continuing what he had started in the bar.

Yuuri fell silent and just studied the other from behind, his shiny silver hair, that once Rand down his strong back, and broad shoulders hidden in his dark blue suit. Down the curve of his back to his muscled legs. The legs and thighs of a skater. He admired the man before him. The Viktor Nikiforov. The one that he ...

"Here"

Yuuri came to as they turned to an entrance way to one of the most expensive, yet beautiful hotels there. It made Yuuri's face heat up even more, as he pulled the scarf down from his mouth, and he licked his lips. He hoped that the cool winds hadn't chapped them.

Viktor was too much.

They made their way to the front desk, but Viktor didn't hold the other like he was just a one night stand, he brought Yuuri to his side and wrapped an arm around the Japanese male's waist. He took the card to their room and soon dragged Yuuri away from the front people's prying eyes. Viktor didn't want Yuuri getting anything mixed up and ending up ruining their moods for the evening.

Silence filled between them as the doors to the elevator fell shut, the soft twinkles of the elevator music seemed to suddenly fill in the emptiness.

Viktor kept a firm hold on the other, but as the lights darted upwards, so did Yuuri.

"Ah..Hhn.."

Yuuri felt Viktor's hands grip the sides of his waist and he was lifted from his spot and pressed against the elevator wall, his eyes wide.

Brown clashed with blue, before their lips followed and did the same, Yuuri found his hands down on Viktor's shoulders, kisses being shared between the two of them.

Before, Yuuri had rules for his clients, they could do what they want, considering that they were paying for what they wanted and for ever long they wanted his company. But, his one rule was that kisses were not allowed and Viktor knew this well.

Yuuri felt like he had become drunk, as their lips moved together, like they were dancing. Viktor's warm and soft tongue, forcing its way between the Japanese escort's plump lips to swirl around with Yuuri's tongue and to devour every part of Yuuri's wet cavern.

Yuuri gulped, his tongue hesitantly stayed in place, his eyes half lid and a look of pleasure yet hesitating clouded him, he always had the rule and Viktor was always good at following it. So why..?

And why couldn't Yuuri say something?

Yuuri pushed a bit at the Russians shoulders, pulling his mouth away from the other, his head gently pressed back against the wall, his eyes opened a bit wider as he looked at Viktor, the look the Russian skater had on his face sent another heat wave throughout the escort.

"Viktor..ki--"

"Didn't I say, you're only allowed to say yes or Viktor, you're not doing good at listening tonight, Yuuri" Viktor teased into the other male's ear, his teeth latched to the lobe and he gave a gentle bite, before he moved to the side of Yuuri's slender neck. His breath brushed against his skin.

"Or maybe you want to be punished?"

Yuuri erupted in goosebumps and he ignored the throbbing in his lower regions from Viktor's tone and words. His face flared up, making him unbelievably red.

"W-what?!"

His words caused a chuckle, deep from Viktor's chest. Rumbling out richly and making Yuuri slightly pout.

"Don't make that face Yuuri, or I might just have to take you right here" Viktor whispered as the doors to the elevator finally opened, bringing them to their floor, at last.

Yuuri expected Viktor to put him down but instead, Viktor shifted so that his arms were under Yuuri's rear, and he carried the escort out of the elevator, much like a husband would do to his bride.

"It won't hurt too much Yuuri, just a few slaps to your --"

"Don't say it out loud!" Yuuri said as he silenced the Russian with another kiss, which of course, seemed to stun Viktor, at least to Yuuri's relief. Which, made Yuuri smirk some that he had managed to do that to the Russian powerhouse.

Viktor didn't reject the kiss, in fact, he enjoyed it greatly, if he knew saying lewd things like that in the open would cause Yuuri to finally kiss him, he would have done it more often.

Difficulty was had at finding the door to their room and unlocking said door, since Viktor was not going to put Yuuri down any time soon. Eventually, the Russian had a stroke of luck as he unlocked the door and carried Yuuri in, not breaking the kiss. It was a much lighter kiss but soon the intensity picked up, as the door shut, locked and Yuri was pinned to the now closed door.

Soft pants left Yuuri as he was able to take a breath, once Viktor found his way to Yuuri's jawline and neck, ravishing the skin with kisses as his hands began to unbutton the shirt that kept his hands from access to the rest of the Japanese male's skin.

As the buttons came undone, Viktor was on the ninth hockey of the night, with more to come. Yuuri's eyes half lidded, his hands found their way into the Russian man's hair, arching and whining as Viktor pinched and toyed with Yuuri's perked skin.

"So sweet, you're so sensitive tonight Yuuri, you really did miss me.." Viktor whispered across Yuuri's skin, he frowned briefly at other marks, not done by him. He couldn't help the bit of aggression that picked up with his lover bites as he works to over shadow each mark made by another man.

He had to make Yuuri his, and his only and he proved that with each bruised mark arising on the soft skin. His lips traveled from Yuuri's collar bones downwards. Viktor's tongue circled the pink nipples that attracted him greatly, sucking gently on one, drinking up every noise that left Yuuri. His other hand toyed with the one he wasn't showing affection with his mouth,to, before he switched and treated the other nipple, just the same.

He popped off of them and took a glance to Yuuri's face, pausing. He was captivated by how beautiful the Japanese male looked, so red and pleasured just from that. Trembling in his arms and practically saying 'take me' with his eyes. God, Yuuri was too much.

Even for him.

Viktor took the male away from the door and soon he tossed him onto the bed, Yuuri reacted as quick as he could, pressing his legs together a little, trying to relieve the tension.

"Strip, legs apart"

Yuuri paused his rubbing, as he was ordered by the Russian, he looked up at him, their eyes bore together with a lustful and passionate gaze. Yuuri trembled at his look and soon he removed the shirt he wore and tossed it to the floor, he glanced down and he shifted his body to tug off the pants.

Once they left his body and joined his shirt to the floor, Yuuri only had one thing. A pair of black lace panties with a small pink bow, not hiding his obvious arousal but putting it on display.

Of course this made Viktor pause from his own stripping, his hands stopping at the buttons of his undershirt, instead blue eyes drank up each curve of the Japanese man on his bed. He unconsciously licked his lips as a bright blush came to Viktor's cheeks. "Yuuri..Was this all for me?" He asked, voice that of a man needing water with how throaty it was.

"You said ..You liked lace" Yuuri said softly, face flushed an impossible crimson, embarrassment spread through him, and he wondered if he had not remembered right.

But from the way that Viktor seemed to be almost drooling, maybe he had?

Yuuri got his answer quickly as he felt the Russian man grab his ankle and pull him on the bed, spreading the escort's legs apart and making Yuuri's hips raise in the air.

"If I knew you had me a present so pretty, I would have opened it a lot sooner"he purred out as he lowered his face between the others thighs. His hands caressed them, squeezing softly.

Yuuri gasped, his hands grasping the sheets of the bed. His head fell back as he bucked his hips, feeling Viktor's breath against his erection. "So..You do like them?"

"I love them" Victor corrected before the poor panties were ripped in half by Viktor himself. This time the gasp that left Yuuri was just in surprise.

"H-hey!"

"I will get you more pairs.."Viktor assured before he tossed the flimsy lace pieces to the side to be forgotten on the floor, they had did their job.

Before Yuuri could protest, Victor engulfed the other into his mouth, causing the most beautiful moan to leave Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri once again buried his hands into the other male's hair, tugging at the silver strands, and bucking his hips, which Viktor put to a stop right away, locking Yuuri's hips to the bed. A whine left Yuuri but this only made Viktor smirk, a soft hum leaving as he kept Yuuri in place with one hand and the other traveled up the male's body.

His fingers teased one of Yuuri's nipples, tugging on it gently and pressing down, before his fingers found their way into Yuuri's mouth. They circled around Yuuri's tongue, and Yuuri did as he was told, sucking and coating the fingers in his saliva.

Once Viktor was satisfied with Yuuri's sucking, he pulled off the other male, leaving a faint kiss to the pink tip of Yuuri's leaking member.

He raised up Yuuri's hips, and exposed All of Yuuri to himself, a soft smile on his lips. "Beautiful~"he cooed as he curled his fingers a bit, and he slipped one inside of the male. Yuuri closed his eyes a soft groan leaving his lips as he gripped the sheets of the bed.


	3. last part: no feelings

"Relax darling, it's been a while for the both of us and I don't want to hurt you, so just lay there and look pretty for me"Viktor whispered as he pressed in another finger. Viktor began to move his fingers faster, searching for that spot that would make the Japanese man say his name and beg for more.

"V-vitya!"

Viktor's fingers stopped, his face flushed a darker red and his member throbbed painfully in his pants, still restricted and now pressing against the zipper.

This is where Viktor snapped, he really did want to keep prepping Yuuri, he planned to spend some time teasing him and teasing him but he couldn't right now. He needed to be inside of him. He needed to be. His pants and boxers soon joined the rest of the discarded onto the floor.

He picked Yuuri up, their eyes met again briefly before their lips locked together and Viktor sat Yuuri on his lap, pushing himself all the way in. He didn't stop until he was at the hilt. Swallowing all of Yuuri's noises and distracting him with this kiss and pressing against Yuuri's nipples, tugging on them, feeling Yuuri's erection pressed against his stomach.

His own erection was wrapped, wrapped by Yuuri's warmth, the way he was gripped, made a soft groan leave out of the Russian man.

"It's..You feel so amazing around me Yuuri...Do you feel okay?" Viktor whispered, placing his hands on either side of Yuuri's cheeks, running his thumbs over the males cheeks softly.

"..Yes..Viktor..." Yuuri whispered to the other, breathing in deeply, slowly adjusting to the new object inside of him, yet the burning, was a familiar one.

One he liked.

"...Say..Say my name again..." Viktor breathed against Yuuri's lips, not moving his hips, only letting Yuuri adjust, much to Yuuri's disappointment.

"V-viktor..."

"No..The other way..."

Yuuri flushed a dark red, his eyes widened some.

"..V..Vitya.."

Viktor moved, pinning Yuuri down to the bed, his hand caressed the curve of Yuuri's back and he began to thrust, like a crazed and deprived animal, slamming, pounding.

The room filled with their sounds, Yuuri's loud screams of pleasure and Viktor's loud groans and soft growls at the side of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri's legs tightened around Viktor, his hands wrapped around him as well, his hands, with clean nails, leaving nail marks down the Russian man's muscled back. They left red marks that seemed to gleam in the moonlight, leaking into the room.

Viktor left more and more marks, marking up the side of Yuuri's neck. "Don't squeeze so hard babe, I won't be able to move"the Russian whispered after a groan, not really caring if he called the escort a name of affection, he felt like it sounded right.

And Yuuri was too far into the pleasure to care. Or maybe he didn't even hear it. The only things leaving him was mostly. "Vitya, Viktor, and more"

Viktor smirked a bit and he kissed along Yuuri's neck, pulling back to look into Yuuri's eyes. He paused and just started down at Yuuri, his thrusts stopped completely.

Yuuri's face was a dark red, eyes filled with pleasure, panting heavily, chest heaving up and down, gripping the sheets with one hand.

"You're seducing me...Aren't you Yuuri?"Viktor asked as yuuri blinked a few times, trying to come from his pleasured haze.

".. Seducing..?"he asked, panting and trying to come from the pleasure high.

"Promise me...To only seduce me like this..Only me, Yuuri..."Viktor suddenly said as he buried his face into the male's neck, he started to move again, thrusting into Yuuri, Yuuri hadn't been exactly ready, so when he arched. Viktor took this chance to bite and lick Yuuri's chest, leaving a line of hickeys.

"Ah..Hhnng..Ugh..Vitya...Vitya..."yuuri chanted and Viktor waited for his reply.

"Promise me...Or...You can't come"Viktor whispered with urgency, gently gripping the Yuuri's member to stop him from coming, Viktor knew he was coming close. After all, he was clamping so hard down on Viktor, even as Viktor shoved in and pulled out again and again.

Yuuri panted, his thoughts were scrambled, Viktor had to know that he was hitting his special spot, how did he expect him to answer anything? And why this so suddenly?

Could he really mean something by it?

"P-promise me... Only me, Yuuri...Only me"he whispered, over and over again as his thusts slowed down, but he kept a firm grip on Yuuri's member.

"Y-you...Yes...Vitya..."he whispered out softly, his legs curled around Viktor, his breaths heavy, and he pulled his arms around Viktor's neck, and they kissed again, but it wasn't like before, it was soft and passionate.

"Now..Come..."

1 year later.

"Is this seat taken?"

Yuuri stopped stirring the drink he had ordered, a small smile came to his lips. He brushed his fingers through his own hair, a small laugh leaving his lips.

"Yes actually, my fiancee is going to be sitting there soon" Yuuri replied as he placed his hand down on the bar and he relaxed, picking up the drink and taking a small sip.

"Oh really? Well he is a very lucky man, to have such a beautiful fiancee"

Yuuri couldn't help but smile largely, his eyes twinkled more than the dim lights in the bar.

"That he is" he answered, as he glanced up.

"But he is late, isn't he?"

Yuuri chuckled lightly. "I suppose, I could forgive him" Yuuri said as the man took the seat next to him, his warm blue eyes shimmered, as much as the gold band around his finger.

"He is indeed a lucky man" Viktor whispered as Yuuri shifter close to him, purring like a kitten. "That you are, Viktor Nikiforov"


End file.
